


Forgiveness

by willowmellontree



Series: Torchwoods private lives [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: After the events of Cyberwoman. Jacks anger has now completely gone so he goes down to talk with Ianto.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwoods private lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> So just for background context, Jack and Ianto start having a thing a few months after Ianto joined Torchwood.

I was watching him from my office. Everyone had gone home to get over what had just happened. Gwen to Rhys, Owen to the pub, and Tosh to her favourite twenty-four-hour cafe to work on her book, which she's been writing in her spare time.

Ianto stayed. I didn't tell him to stay. He could've gone home, but he wanted to clean up the mess he thought he was responsible for. I didn't stop him either. Cleaning is one of his coping mechanisms, and I wouldn't want to interrupt him. He knew I was watching him, I could tell. His shoulders were tense, and he was looking anywhere but at me. I don't blame him. Not after what's just happened.

I understand he didn't mean for this to happen and that he didn't know that Lisa wasn't human anymore and he certainly didn't know that she was going to kill innocent people.

Was I angry at him? Yes, but now that anger is going away and I'm looking at the situation through his eyes.

Any other leader at Torchwood would execute or Retcon him, but I'm not like them. I'm going to help him.

I came out of my office and lent on the railing. Ianto was currently tidying papers on everyone's desks. "How're doing?" I asked him.

He turned, and he looked momentarily surprised that I had spoken to him. Ianto went back to his work. "You don't need to pretend to care, sir." He murmured.

I sighed and went down the stairs. "That's where you're wrong. You're part of the team Ianto, so I care."

"I just betrayed you." Ianto told me as if that was the end of the conversation.

"You think I don't know that? "My voice raised slightly. "I thought I meant something to you."

Ianto looked around to me again and ran a hand through his hair. "You did mean something to me, Jack. You still do, and you probably always will."

I didn't know what to say. For the past few months, Ianto and I have been together. We grew close and went out for lunch or dinner a few times a week and even spent the night together a few times. "Are you sure about that, Ianto? Are you sure that you weren't just getting my trust so you could keep me from suspecting anything?" He opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him. "Ianto, everyone makes mistakes and I forgive you ok."

"You're angry." He said.

I shook my head. "Yes, I am. Mostly at myself for not noticing this was happening, but I want to know. What did I do wrong?"

He bit his lip and put his hands in his pockets. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you could trust me, Ianto." I said. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

He didn't say anything.

"Ianto, why?"

Ianto closed his eyes. "I was scared." He whispered. "Lisa was supposed to be my entire life. I did everything I could to make sure she was alright. I loved her, I really did, but I didn't expect what would happen when I met you. I thought I'd just be the T-boy and make everyone coffee while I saved Lisa. You do things to me, Jack. You make me feel like I've never felt before and I feel terrible to doing this to you."

I could see tears leaking from his blue eyes. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. "I forgive you." I whispered into his ear. "Just promise' me something. Please don't let something like this eat away at you again. You can tell me things, that's what I'm here for."

"I'll try." He told me, then he held me tighter. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"I know you are." We stayed like that for a while before I drove him back to his flat. I made him something to eat, and we both went to bed.


End file.
